Whatever Tears Can Be Sewn Back Together
by Csouat
Summary: "E.J." she read aloud," Are these initials?" "Aye. This necklace belonged to someone I love more than anyone. Sadly I lost her many years ago and there will always be a hole, a dark spot in my heart for this girl that no one could fill." Emma learns that Hook is missing someone other than Milah. CaptainSwan. Set in Neverland.


**A/N: Hey guys so this is my first fanfic! I got the idea for this randomly and couldn't get it out of my head. I'm a huge captain swan fan and I only hope this story will do their relationship justice. I would love if you guys reviewed, even if it's negative. You can even tell me you hated it. Just tell me why please! **

**MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND: So this takes place in Neverland, and starts at the scene where Emma and Hook are sitting by the fire with the coconuts. Also, Peter Pan does NOT tell Hook about Neal after they kiss.**

Whatever Tears Can Be Sewn Back Together

Sitting next to Hook by the fire, sipping from the coconuts he opened with his namesake, Emma realized something. She will admit that, even though she denies having feelings for him, they have grown closer. The pirate with the devilish smirk and dangerous attitude was becoming the honorable man she would be okay getting to know. She really didn't know much about him, other than Rumplestiltskin took his hand and the woman he loved, he spent 300 years planning to avenge her, gave up his revenge to help her-THEM, he had a thing for leather, rum was his vice, and he wore more jewelry than she did.

She turned to look at him when the gleaming metal of the several chains he always wore caught her eye. They were beautiful and most likely centuries old. She reached forward toward them.

"Can I?" she asked quietly.

"Aye" he replied, and slid all but one off of his neck and set them gently in her palm.

She held them gently, as if they were the most fragile things in the world. They were beautiful; silver with assorted pendants but she found herself drawn to the one still hanging around his neck. It was much shorter than the other ones, and the chain was different. It looked like it was made for a woman.

She put the chains she was holding around her neck, coaxing a smile from Killi-Hook. She then reached to look at the remaining necklace, keeping glancing at his eyes for permission. A pained look flashed across his face, before he put his mask back in place. Hanging from the chain was a small metal oval. It was roughly cut, but worn smooth, probably from years of wear. Engraved on one side were two letters, E. J.

"E.J." she read aloud," Are these initials?"

"Aye. This necklace belonged to someone I love more than anyone. Sadly I lost her many years ago."

"You loved her more than Milah?"

"Yes. It pains me, but I am starting to move on from Milah. But I can never move on from her. No matter who I meet or who changes me," he tilts her chin up to look him in the eyes," no matter who I start to fall for or who makes me heal from my first love, there will always be a hole, a dark spot in my heart for this girl that no one could fill."

He looks at her, and the vulnerability in his eyes scares her. Whatever happened to him with this girl, it damaged him. This was something he would never be able to heal from. She flipped the pendant over. A familiar flower was engraved on the other side. It matched the one on her wrist.

"A buttercup?" she asked with a small laugh.

"It was her favorite/" he replied longingly. He reached for his chains around her neck, lifted them over her neck, and put them back where they belonged. He stood up and began to walk away. Emma grabbed his hand gently and turned her wrist to reveal her tattoo. He gave a sad chuckle before moving to turn away from her. But she resisted, and wrapped her arms around his waste in a comforting manner. He hesitantly hugged her back before crushing her to his chest and burying his face in her neck. They stood there for a few beats before she felt a single hot tear hit her shoulder. After that, he detached himself from her, and quickly walked away.

After that, they both went about the rest of their mission with a silent understanding, and acted as if nothing had ever happened

******* C S *******

"That was uh-"

"-a one time thing. Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood, or something." Emma turned and walked away from Hook. She doesn't know what in her right mind made her kiss him like that. _That's it, _she thought _I wasn't in my right mind. _

Emma returned to the camp to see her parents and Regina crowded around a tree. Regina was shouting and Snow was trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked as she neared the tree. She walked up to the rest of the group to see a young girl, at least twelve, maybe thirteen, years old pinned to a tree by Regina's magic.

"We caught this thief running off with all of our supplies." Regina explained angrily

"She didn't take that much, Regina." Snow reasoned. Charming nodded his head at Emma.

Emma looked towards the frightened girl. She looked scared out of her mind, but that is not what struck Emma. The girl was beautiful. She had long curly hair, as black as a raven. Under the dirt, Emma could see she had a beautiful fair complexion. She had piercing blue eyes framed by thick dark eyelashes. Something about her was strikingly familiar. A loud crash sounded, and Emma to see Hook standing there, white as a ghost, with the firewood in a heap at his feet.

"Elizabeth." He whispered, just loud enough for Emma to hear it.

"Papa?" Elizabeth questioned in the same hushed, disbelieving, accented voice.

_Papa? Elizabeth? _Emma thought. They obviously knew each other. Then bells went off in Emma's head. _E.J. Elizabeth Jones. Oh My God,_ she wondered _is she-_

"RELEASE HER!" Hook shouted at Regina. He was quickly moving toward the witch.

"No" Regina replied incredulously. How dare he talk to her like that.

"Release her now, Regina, or so help me I will-"

"You'll what? And why should I listen to you?" Regina questioned.

"Because that girl is my bloody daughter. Release her now!" Hook yelled back.

"What?" Regina questioned. Charming stood confused as to what was going on, Emma watched with disbelief written all over her face, and Snow told Regina to release Elizabeth.

As soon as she was free, Elizabeth ran to her father. Her arms were open wide, tears running down her face as she rushed into hooks arms. "Papa!" she cried, "you found me!"

"Elizabeth. I thought you were dead. All these years I have searched for you, but I thought I had lost you forever." Hook held her as if she would vanish if he let her go. Tears flowed freely down his face as he hugged his little girl. He had never missed anyone more than he had missed her.

The rest of the crew let them have there moment, embracing each other, crying and laughing and whispering sweet nothings. They deserved their time, and privacy, but everyone was shocked and curious, especially Emma.

"Hoo—Killian, what is going on?" Emma called him by his given name because Elizabeth was there. Emma didn't know if Elizabeth had been around when the persona of Hook had been created.

Killian turned and stood, grasping the girls hand tightly. "Emma, Charmings, Regina, this is my daughter Elizabeth. Lizzy, this is Queen Regina, King David and Queen Snow, and their magnificent daughter Emma Swan." He said, looking at Emma the whole time.

"It is very nice to meet you all. I'm sure you are all wonderful!" Elizabeth had a smile that matched Killian's, big and real and contagious. She had the same accented voice as Hook. To Emma it sounded Irish, but she knew they were from the Enchanted Forest. But Elizabeth's voice was higher pitched, almost as intoxicatingly sweet as her fathers was seductive.

Snow immediately walked up and gave the girl a hug. "C'mon, I'll get you something to eat and then I can take you to a stream close by to clean up. As long as it's okay with your father." It was really strange to think that Hook was a father.

"Of course," Killian replied warily, "just make sure you stay close."

"Yes papa."

Emma walked up to Hook. "So, you have a daughter?"

"Aye. A couple of moths after Milah boarded my ship, we found out she was with child," Killian began, never taking his eyes off of his girl. "Milah thought I wouldn't want the child. I actually think she was the one who didn't want it at first. So she didn't tell me. But it didn't take long to figure it out. She thought I would be mad, but it was honestly one of the best days of my life. Months later Lizzy was born on my ship. We loved her and raised her to be a true pirate. To sword fight, sail a ship, tie knots, but we also taught her a moral code, a code of honor, one that would allow her to be a good person. We never used her to steal things, I would not allow it, but we would always find miscellaneous items around her cabin. Ones that we did not buy for her She is so fiery but with a sweet side and stubborn, she never quits, quite like you Swan." He turned to look at her and she saw his features fall. "We lived happily for many years. Then Rumplestiltskin took away my love, and her mother. When I swore revenge on him, I swore it not only for a man missing his love, but for a young girl missing her mother. We sailed to Neverland together and she told me that she wanted to help avenge her mother. That broke me even more." Emma could see the pain in his eyes. "A young girl, only twelve, not only lost her mother, but wanted revenge on the man who did it. She was so young; she didn't deserve to feel that darkness within her. So we went searching on the island. We came across a trail of footprints. I told her to stay put while I followed them. I was a short distance away when I heard her scream. I ran back as fast as I could and she was gone."

He squeezed his eyes shut tight. Emma had never seen him vulnerable at all, and now these past twenty minutes, he had been nothing but open. Emma grasped his hand in hers to offer her some comfort. It was then that she realized how perfectly their hands fit together. "So I wandered the island for a week before I ran into Pan. He told me she had been infected with dreamshade. I didn't believe him though. So I searched for almost a year, but I found no sign of her. Then something shiny caught my eye. I bent down and picked up the necklace I bought for her when we went into a village near your family's kingdom. I put it around my neck and I haven't taken it off since. So I returned to my ship, and locked myself in my cabin. I contemplated ending my life, but I still had to avenge my girls. I would still keep an eye out for my girl, but I began to realize that I would never see her again."

He turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, earning him a glare from David. "Emma, I came here to help you find your son. I came here for you, because you deserve to live happily with your child. I was hoping that the best I could get out of this situation would be getting into your good graces. And, gods, that would have been enough. But I have now been reunited with the most important person in my life, and I don't know how to thank you enough."

She softly pressed her lips against hers. "Just help me find the most important person in my life."

He smiled a genuine smile down at her. "I thought that was a one time thing." He murmured softly.

"C'mon, I didn't even believe that."

******* C S *******

"Hey, Emma," Lizzy called. She came and sat next to Emma by the fire.

"Hey Elizabeth, what's up?"

"Please call me Lizzy. I just wanted to say that I know that my dad has made some questionable choices in the past, but I think you should still give him a chance. He really is a good guy. He was just dealt a bad hand of cards. But he really likes you. I'm twelve, and I see the love in his eyes when he looks at you. He didn't even look at my mom like that. If you ask me, they didn't seem like the best fit from the start. I think he lived her, and she loved his life. But please, don't overlook him. He deserves to be happy."

Emma smiled at Lizzy. "Don't worry. I don't think I would be able to if I tried.

**IM DONE! Thank you for reading and I would love it if you reviewed. Or if you like my idea but I didn't do it justice, please write a story about hook having a child, boy or girl, and PM me the title. I will definitely read it. Thank you so much!**


End file.
